Electronic paper (“e-paper”) is a display technology designed to recreate the appearance of ink on ordinary paper. E-paper reflects light like ordinary paper and may be capable of displaying text and images indefinitely without using electricity to refresh the image, while allowing the image to be changed later. E-paper can also be implemented as a flexible, thin sheet, like paper. By contrast, a typical flat panel display does not exhibit the same flexibility, typically uses a backlight to illuminate pixels, and constantly uses power during the display. Typical e-paper implementations include an e-paper display and electronics for rendering and displaying digital media on the e-paper, such as electronic books (“e-books”).
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.